Ice age and Chicken run- Ginger and Peaches to the rescue
by Alandjanet.perottikperotti1
Summary: When Ginger and Rocky's daughter, Rose gets kidnapped, Peaches and Ginger goes on a mission to save Rose. This is a trailer.


**HEY EVERYONE. KPEROTTI1 HERE AND I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS TRAILER. LOYALDDEER MADE GINGER'S WORST FEAR AND I REALLY LOVED IT. GINGER AND ROCKY IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER AND SAME WITH PEACHES IN THE ICE AGE. ENJOY THIS AND HOPE YOU LIKE THIS TRAILER. I'M MAKING THE STORY OF THIS. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS THAT I'M DOING BUT I WILL GET TO IT. ENJOY THIS AND NO BAD REVIEWS. I'LL DELETE THEM ANYWAYS.**

* * *

One morning, 12 year old Peaches woke up as she yawned and said, boy what a beautiful day. The sun is out, birds are

singing. SID! Manny yelled as Peaches added, And of course my dad is yelling at uncle Sid. When will he ever learn? And

she giggles as she walks to her dad.

At the hut, it's been years since Ginger and the huns have got away from the chicken barn, Ginger and Rockey has a very

beautiful 5 year old daughter, Rose and Fowler, of course is very happy that he has a granddaughter. Rose is like her

mother but has her father's eyes. One day, Ginger came out of her hut as Bunty came by and said, Hi Ginger. Ginger

smiles at her as she adds, Hey Bunty. How's your kids? So far so good. At least I get a break from them. They're with

their father, My husband, Matt. Bunty said as she asked, Where's Rose and Rocky at? The playground. Ginger said as

Fowler adds, Ahh. Ginger. There you are. I was looking for Rose but she's nowhere to be seen. She's at the playground

father. Ginger said as she pointed to the direction. Oh right right then. Fowler said as he walks off. Boys. Bunty and

Ginger both said.

Meanwhile, Peaches goes to her dad as she said, Morning dad. Manny smiled at her and lifts her and said, Morning

Peaches. How's your sleep? Like a rock dad. Peaches repiled as they laughed as Manny said, Going to see Apples today?

Yep. Not long though. Cause I had to pick up something for you and mom. It's a surprise and I can't tell you. I won't be

til sunset. Peaches said as Manny adds, As long as you get home on time and safe, you're safe. See you later. Manny

said as he puts Peaches down and Peaches rans off as she yelled, Bye dad.

Ginger saw Rocky and Rose came home and Rose happily runs to her mother as she said, Hi Mommy! Hey sweetie.

Ginger said as she and Rose hugged and Ginger holds her and kisses her daughter as Rose said, Mommy, Grandpa and

everyone is watching. Let them watch. Ginger said as she giggles and tickles her daughter as Rose laughs and Ginger

joins in as Fowler said, All right, let's not be doing this rough housing here. No one does not need to get hurt here. Ok

grandpa. Hey Mommy, Can we play hide and seek? Rose repiled as Ginger said as she smiles, Sure sweetie. you count,

I'll hide. Rose said. Ok honey. As Ginger counted, Rose ran to hide. All right, ready or not, Here I come! Ginger said as

she went to search her little Rose.

In the afternoon, Peaches was walking to Apples's house when suddenly, AHHHH! Peaches screams as she fells through

a hole that leads to the chicken run world that she doesn't know.

Rose was hiding in a bush as Ginger sings out, Oh, where oh where can my little Rose be? I'm gonna tickle her when I

found her. Soon, Rose heard a noise as she heard scream as Peaches came down and Rose screams and comes running

out of the bush and screams, Mommy Mommy! Ginger heard the scream and lifts her daughter as she asked, what's the

matter? There's something in the bush! Rose cried. It's trying to get me! Oh no he's not. Ginger said as she got angry

and puts her daughter and grabs a stick and yelled angrily, ALL RIGHT SHOW YOURSELF AND ELSE, I WILL COME IN

THERE AND KILL YOU! Soon Peaches comes out and she said, I'm very sorry miss. I didn't know she was your daughter.

I'm not from this world. I'm from the ice age. I fell in this hole and it lead me here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare your

daughter. I'm not like that. If you like, You can kill me or hit me or whatever. Peaches said sadly as Ginger cooled her

angrier down as she smiles at her and said, I'm gald to hear that. I'm sorry I misjudged you.

Peaches, meet the group. Ginger said as she add, This is Bunty, Bibs, Mac, my father, Fowler, and my husband, Rocky.

Nice to meet you. Bunty said as she warned, Don't mess with me. Yes ma'am. Peaches said as Bibs comes by and

repiled, nice to meet you. you're here for a holiday? Peaches laugh as she said, no I'm not here for a holiday. Ok then.

Bibs said as Mac said, Nice to meet you Peach. Or Peaches. Doesn't matter. Peach or Peaches. I get that a lot. Peaches

said. Nice to see and meet you soldier. Back in my RAF days, we always call the member that we meet a soldier. Fowler

said as Peaches salutes and said, Yes sir. Fowler salutes back.

Soon at night, Peaches and Rose were walking to the playground as Rose said, that's the playground. Nice. Peaches said

as Rose adds, Let's head home, I don't want mommy and daddy to be worried. Ok then. Peaches said as suddenly, Lloyd

came out of nowhere and grabs Rose as she screams and Peaches screams, ROSE! Ginger heard the screams from

her hut as she cried, Oh no! Rose! Ginger and Rocky ran out of their hut as Fowler, Bunty, Mac, Bibs, Nick and Fetcher

followed as they got there. Let go of her! Peaches cried as she bit Lloyd in the hand as Lloyd took a piece of glass and

cuts.

At the ice age, Ellie rans to the herd as she freaked, Have you seen Peaches? I can't find her anywhere! Me neither!

Diego, Sid, Crash, and Eddie will stay here when we find her. Come on! Manny said as he and Ellie went to search

Peaches.

Ginger sobbed very hard as Peaches had tears in her eyes as she said, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him from taking her.

It's not your fault. Ginger sobbed. If only we can go to London and save her. Peaches added. Peaches! That's it! Ginger

got up and goes to her and hugged her and said, that's what we'll do.

Ginger and Peaches got to London and off to save Rose once and for all.

Lloyd fell asleep and Rose was able to escape and when he woke up the next morning, he scream, Oh Fox, your brat is

in deep now.

The question is...

Come on! There's her footprint! Ginger said as she and Peaches found the footprints.

Will Ginger and Peaches...

puts Rose in the coal confinment.

Save Rose in time? or

Rose puts her head in her knees and cried as she weakly said, Mommy. And then sobbed as she misses her mother.

Will Lloyd...

That's right Fox, Let me get through the path and you may see your percious daughter again.

Kill Rose?

DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER! Ginger screamed.

And another question,,

Peaches! Where are you?! Manny called.

Will Manny and Ellie...

Mom! Dad! Peaches called as she runs to their voices.

find her?

Peaches my baby! Ellie said as she lifts Peaches up and hugged her. Thank goodness you're ok. Ellie wept. Don't scare

us like that. What happened? Manny asked. Long story. Peaches said.

ICE AGE GINGER AND PEACHES TO THE RESCUE.

COMING SOON.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
